


Purikura

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Arcade Edition [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Ash takes photos with Eiji





	Purikura

As Eiji was looking in awe of the arcade interior the purikura photo machines have caught his eye. He never thought that those would appear in America and wanted to enjoy a Japanese experience with Ash.

"Ash! Let's get some pictures taken in one of the booths!"

Ash groans, "Don't you take enough photos of me, Eiji?"

"No..." Eiji says jokingly, "Besides these are different. Why not add some more photos to my book before I head back to Japan?"

"Alright, alright, but only because it's you." Ash and Eiji enter in one of the photo booths and Eiji sets everything up for it to take pictures. When everything is set Eiji explains, "OK, so the booth is going to take the pictures for us."

Ash says sarcastically, "What a relief; I thought you were gonna make corny jokes to make me smile again." Ash gives Eiji a friendly nudge, and Eiji nudges back and replies playfully, "Ash!"

The machine tells them to get ready for the first photo; Ash and Eiji both smile at the camera with Eiji showing his teeth. Ash could see how happy Eiji is just by taking a photo with him; Ash starts to stare at Eiji with softened and loving eyes. Eiji could see Ash as well and looks in his peripheral vision to see Ash slowly leaning his body up against his. Ash takes a deep breath as he buries his nose in Eiji's shirt from behind and says with a love-drunken slur...

"Mmm, Eiji, you smell so nice right now...like fresh laundry..."

"Well, I did do laundry today."

"...and Irish Spring."

"That's your own body wash you smell, Ash." Eiji chuckles, but he quickly furls his brow when he sees Ash look concerned.

"Oh wait, Eiji, there's some left over ice cream on your face."

"R-really?! Where?"

"Here, I got it" Ash brings Eiji's face closer to his and kisses him gently. Eiji was a bit surprised, but in time, relaxes into the kiss as he opens his mouth to let Ash inside and dominate his tongue. Ash grows passionate with every moan being heard from Eiji as he pulls Eiji's hair just enough to give him a pleasurable sensation. Both are letting the ecstasy take over their entire being feeling the drunken effect and slurring their words as they keep their lips together.

"Eiji?"

"Ash?"

"I like you, Eiji."

"I...like you, too, Ash."

"You mean it?" To prove to Ash that he is into him he pulls Ash's shirt to get Ash to lean at his height and he flips the script. Ash switches the dynamic and lets Eiji take the lead as Eiji massages Ash's tongue with his own. While Eiji is doing this Ash feels the temperature rise and puts one of his hands up Eiji's shirt caressing his torso; Eiji starts to squirm around out of excitement as he whispers, "Ash..."

"You know better than to try and escape me. Don't you remember?" Ash takes his hand and uses his sharp fingernails to lightly graze Eiji's toned stomach, "...This cat has the sharpest claws in Manhattan." Every scratch makes Eiji weaker at the knees. Eiji and Ash come up for air and stop kissing for a moment; Ash still hangs onto Eiji and lifts his shirts to reveal his nipples while he's playing with them. Eiji looks away out of shyness from catching a glimpse of his lewd body.

Ash comforts him by saying, "You make me feel good, Eiji. Is that weird?"

"No, you make me feel good, too."

Ash whispers into Eiji's ear in his New York City dialect, "...Wanna feel even bettah?"

Eiji cannot resist Ash's lustful tone, and nods his head to ask for more. Ash takes his hand from Eiji's torso and goes downwards to unzip Eiji's pants; Eiji's moans get louder as he feels the warmth of Ash's hand stroking his member.

The faster Ash strokes the more difficult it is for Eiji to speak, "A-ash...I..."

Ash chuckles at Eiji's stuttering, "Kawaii."

Eiji snaps back into reality from hearing Japanese coming from Ash's mouth, "I didn't teach you that."

"I know. You left the TV on the other night."

"Baka", Eiji feels Ash stroke him again and his pleasure becomes more intense and uses Ash as support; he makes an upset frown towards Ash for making him appear this lewd.

"It's OK, I got you. You're cute when you're angry at me."

"I'll be even angrier if you make me scream."

Ash says with an evil grin, "Is that a challenge?" He continues stroking Eiji but at a more intense pace as he feels Eiji throbbing and hardening in his hand. Poor Eiji tries to muffle his loud moans by putting his one hand over his mouth while his other hand is tugging on Ash's shirt.

"You gettin' close, Eiji? Huh?" Ash asks as he removes Eiji's hand away from his mouth and kisses him deeply. Eiji's mind melts away with the waves of pleasure and he closes his eyes; when he comes back to reality he notices he's up against the wall and Ash is crouched below him pulling his pants down.

"What are you doing, Ash?"

"You are gonna be very angry with me when this is over."

As the photos develop on the outside of the booth Eiji is noticeably heard in the surrounding area of the arcade as he orgasms. Ash takes a peek outside the booth and finds Shorter just coming from the bathroom.

"Shorter...Shorter! Get Eiji a cup of water, will ya? I think he's dehydrated. We'll meet you at the dining area."

"Dehydrated? What the fuck did you do!? Put him in an oven!? You cookin' a fuckin' rotisserie chicken in there!?"

Ash face palms, "Oh my god, Shorter..."

"You want me to bring some side dishes too while I'm at it?"

"JUST GET THE FUCKIN' WATER, SHORTER!"

"Alright, Gordon Ramsay, I'm goin'!" Shorter goes to get some water while Ash and Eiji recuperate at the dining area. Ash can't help but keep Eiji in his arms as they snuggle together and talk in a casual manner.

"Are you mad at me, Eiji?"

"No, I'm not mad; a bit embarrassed, but not mad."

"Well, you'll be mad at me now. Look at these beauties." As Ash shows Eiji the developed photos Eiji starts to turn red and shrink lower in the seat they were sitting. Ash laughs, "I never thought I'd see you turn into a tomato!"

Eiji says in a small voice, "This wasn't supposed to happen! Let's destroy these and start over."

"Destroy them? After we've worked sooo hard for them? If you won't keep them I will."

"I need to use the restroom. Excuse me." Eiji heads to the restroom to refresh. When Eiji leaves, Shorter comes back with the water and is in a rather sarcastic mood.

"Here you go, Mr. Ramsay, one cup of fruit infused water."

Ash looks at Shorter confused, "Fruit infu-...What did you do to get this?"

"I told 'em I was gettin' water for Gordon Ramsay."

"...no you, the fuck, didn't."

"Yes I, the fuck, did...AND, they're givin' us pizza on the house all thanks to yours truly."

Ash couldn't believe Shorter's story and rolls his eyes. They both see Eiji coming back from the restroom, and Shorter immediately cracks a joke, "Aw shit! The rotisserie chicken has arrived!"

Eiji says confused, "Chicken? "

"Don't mind him, Eiji. I'm going to wash my hands before the pizza gets here." Ash gets up from the seat and heads towards the restroom.

Eiji says with excitement, "Oh! Pizza? Sounds great! I was getting pretty hungry."

Ash chuckles as he's walking away," Thank Gordon Ramsay's sous chef over there." Shorter gives a very dramatic salute towards Ash and hands Eiji his water. As Ash is in the restroom he looks at the photos they took and smiles admirably. Their loving expressions towards each other give Ash a warm feeling inside him; he definitely feels loved. He hopes that Eiji feels the same.


End file.
